Two Minds, One Soul
by ExplosiveArtBlock
Summary: A continuation from "Meeting", these are a few short stories of Ryou and Bakura's experiences with life in general.
1. One Year Passed

AN/ Okay, so this is a continuation from "Meeting" but this is going to be an actual story.

WITH CHAPTERS

I KNOW RIGHT!

Well, it's as best as I could get it to be and I like it. I know I do it far too much, but Ryou and Bakura are so fun to write for! 3 We never really get to see them interact so I often do things like this.  
>Bakura isn't very evil to Ryou though. That's my only problem; I need to make him more evil. =u=;<p>

This whole story is pretty much just about Ryou and Bakura and how they get alone and whatnot. Its rather OOC, considering Bakura is actually (usually) nice to Ryou, but yeah. I'll shutup now! =D

Oh well, enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Two Souls, One Mind<span>**

Ryou looked at the clock. 10 minutes until his father arrived back home. He had settled himself at the same old air port café, with the same old tea and the same old spot that always seemed to be available whenever he came to the airport to wait for his dad. Waiting… he didn't enjoy is as much as he used to anymore. So much had changed in the last year. He has gained new friends but found one enemy. An enemy that lived within the ring that hung around his neck.

Ryou sighed. Tossing it away would do no good, it would always come back to haunt him. He had tried more than once, but the spirit who lived inside it was persistent… Annoying, as well.

_"Ryou what are you doing?"_

_"Waiting for my father"_ Ryou responded via their mind link. At first, it had seemed so odd to him that there was a 5,000 year old spirit in his body but now it was rather normal. He had learned not to talk out loud in case anybody thought he was just a crazy young kid. He thought back to one of his visits to his mothers after acquiring the ring. Yep, that had been a total success.

His mother had tried to take the ring off of him, but the spirit had blasted her away rather rudely. Even if he did scramble her memories of it, she came to avoid Ryou more often than she usually did; she was pretty sure that he was insane. At least his dad still loved him.

He hoped.

_"Stop having a flashback sappy moment and pay attention to me!"_

Ryou turned to the spirit, shrugged and took another sip of his tea. He was rather resentful towards the spirit and usually chose to simply ignore him in favour of his tea. They had a hate, hate relationship. It didn't help that on the first day of meeting him, he had taken his body for a "test run"

Ryou hummed to himself to try and ignore the constant blabbering of the spirit. He was talking about some Pharaoh again. Revenge, the Pharaoh and Millennium Items were the only thing that the spirit ever talked about. Ryou sighed. Yup, this was the life. Being randomly taken over by a crazy spirit and having most people around you not trust or care for you. Yeah. This was the life.

He had Yugi and the gang though. For that, he was extremely grateful. He had to go through this alone he would of probably tried to find a way to slaughter the spirit. He put a hand over the ring absentmindedly and thought. Yugi also had a millennium item. That's why the spirit had been attracted to Yugi. Yugi had something the spirit wanted, but he would rather not live to see him get it. From what he figured, the spirit was extremely powerful. He had only been out of the ring for a year and even in a few short months the spirit had already fully regained all of his power.

He had to be careful with what he did; he didn't want to endanger anyone. He knew full well what the spirit was capable of.

Ryou glanced up and looked at the arrivals. People were flooding in, now. If he were younger he would probably run up and hug his father, but he'd rather not with an old spirit invading his every thought.

"Note to self, Try to pry information out of him" he muttered out loud.

He glanced around. The spirit had apparently given up and returned to the confines of the millennium ring.

"_Your__ father __is__ approaching.__"_ The spirit alerted him.

"_Leave me alone, then."_

He heard the spirit laugh _"__Only__ for __a__ little __while,__ though!__"_

"_Spirit!__"_ he growled.

He heard more laugher. _"__I__'__m __gone!__"_

He felt their mind link cut and he knew for once, he could get some peace.

He looked up at his father and smiled warmly. Finally, with the spirit off plotting in his soul room, Ryou could rest. He and his father embraced in a big hug; Ryou buried his face in his father's chest and remembered the last time he was away; when he had received the Ring.

"Ryou, it's nice to see you again."

"You too, father!"

"I see you haven't parted with the ring I got you" he smiled.

Oh if only he knew. Ryou glanced at it and shrugged.

"Let's just say it's taken a liking to me."

"_More like you're just the reincarnation of my soul..."_

"_Shut up, you."_

His father laughed.

"Alright, let's go get my bags then we can go home."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p>Okay, the ending sucks.<br>Sorry guys 8D

/hides in corner of shame


	2. Origins

AN/ Alright, have another chapter! This happens on the same day as the first chapter but later on in the day...

Um... What can I say? My writing has pretty much gone to shit nowadays ahaha~ But this is just Bakura reminiscing. =u=;;

Yeah, I have nothing to say 8D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Two Minds, One Soul<span>**

It was late and Ryou was sitting on his bed humming to himself as he usually did. Bakura had kept true to his word – for once – and hadn't annoyed him for the day with his father. Though, now he was sure that the spirit was going to come out.

"_You know me well. It's only been a year and I feel like we've known each other for Millennia!"_

"_We__'__re __the__ sam e__soul, __of__ course __I __know__ you. __You__'__re __like __a __darker, __more __annoying __me.__"_ Ryou didn't so much as flinch as the spirit moved, but continually stared at the Millennium Ring. _"__Though__ you__ keep __a __fair__ few__ secrets __from__ me,__ I __can __tell.__"_

Bakura crossed his arms over his chest. In his spirit form he always reverted back to his Thief King attire. He said it was too much of a bother to keep looking like the boy who resented him so.

"_I doubt my past is anything you'd be interested in."_

"_Try __me.__ I__'__m __the __son__ of__ an__ Archaeologist .__Anything __ancient__ fascinate s__me.__"_ Ryou looked over to Bakura. _"__You__'__re__ no __exception.__ You__'__re__ annoying__ as__ heck __and__ you __never__ leave__ me__ alone.__ You __live__ in__ my__ mind__ so __it__'__s __about__ time __I__ knew__ something__ about __you,__ since__ you __know__ pretty__ much__ my__ life__ story.__"_

"_What can be so interesting about a 5,000 year old spirit who was trapped in a priceless artefact?"_

"_How exactly did you get stuck?"_

"_That, my dear boy, is a story for later."_

"Then what can you tell me!" Ryou shouted at the spirit. He only realised after he had shouted that he hadn't said that via his mind link.

"Aw crud." Ryou slouched.

"Ryou!" his father called from downstairs "What was that?"

"Nothing, dad!" he called back. He was somewhat glad his dad could be oblivious and hard of hearing. That was, unless he wanted to be. More than once his dad had caught him 'talking to himself'.

"If you say so..."

"_Temper,__Temper!__"_ Bakura was laughing.

Ryou glared at Bakura and the Thief automatically stepped back. He was sick of Ryou having his moments where he could quite possibly kill everything within a 5 metre radius. He hated to admit it, but he brought out the bad side of Ryou and sometimes when he got annoyed enough, that boy would be able to seal Bakura in the ring for hours until he calmed down. The ring was a prison to him; a constant reminder of how and why he had become sealed into the ring in the first place. The longer he could float around Ryou, the better.

"_Alright, __alright...__"_ He flicked his hair lazily _"__What__ do__ you __want__ to __know?__"_

"_How did you get that scar on your cheek?"_

Bakura sighed; he was anticipating a different question, but then again, he knew better. Ryou was inquisitive and when he didnt get what he wanted he dived straight back in for the second best thing.

He said he would talk and he wasn't about to get on bad terms with his host again. He was rather sick of being locked in the Ring and whenever he got Ryou annoyed enough it happened.

Yeah, he'd rather talk than be locked up.

"_When __I__ was__ a__ young__ boy,__there__ was __a __war __in__ Egypt. __If__ the __Pharaoh __lost__ this__ war, __Egypt__ was __going__ to __fall__ to __the __enemy.__"_ He paused. His features twisted as if he were trying to remember it clearly.

"_The__ Pharaoh__ wanted__ to__ stop __the__ enemy__ advance__ at__ any__ cost,__ even __a__ whole__ village__'__s __worth.__"_ Bakura motioned to the Ring. _"__During__ the__ final__ days __of __the __war__ when__ everybody__ was__ sure__ Egypt__ was __going __to__ lose,__ he__ fashioned__ the__ 7__ Millennium __Items.__"_

"_Yes, but this isn't explaining-"_

"_Let__ me __finish!__"_ Bakura's eyes flared with anger and Ryou quietened once more.

"_The__ Millennium__ Items __were__ created__ from__ the __darkness __within__ peoples __souls.__To__ fashion__ them,__ they__ needed__ sacrifices.__ I__ lived __in__ a__ village __of__ thieves;__ one__ that __many__ considered__ scum __of__ the __earth.__We__ only __stole__ so__ that__ we__ could__ survive, __there__ was__ no__ other__ way.__"_ He clenched his fist. _"__One __night, __soldiers __came __through __our __village __and __begun __rounding __up __everybody. __They __took __them__ to__ a __chamber __and__ they __killed __them __one __by __one. __My __sister __and __mother __told __me __to __run __and __hide __and __so __I __tried. __A__ soldier __found __me __and __tried __to __catch __me. __I __ran, __but __not __before __he __got __out __his __weapons. __I__ was __a __young __boy __with __nothing __to __defend __myself, __so__ when __he__ attacked __I __got __cut.__" _He brushed his hand over his scar.

"_I __was__ young,__weak,__and__ helpless. __He __had __cut __me __three __times__ down __my __face __to __ensure __I __wouldn__'__t __get __back __up__ again. __But __by __some __luck,__ someone__ called__ him.__ When__ he__ was__ distracted, __I__ ran.__ I__ ran __to__ the__ closest__ village __I__ could__ find__ and__ I__ hid__ there. __I__ didn__'__t__ stay __there__ for__ long.__ I__ never __stayed __any where__ for__ long__ after__ that.__" _Bakura's features softened and he returned to his normal stature.

"_Wow... Did Yami really do all of that?"_

"_No, it was his Father; the so called bringer of peace. Not to my people, he wasn't. He was their destroyer. My destroyer."_

"_Why do you want to kill Yami, then? He was only a boy."_

"_He must pay for his father's mistakes!"_

"_Spirit..."_

"_You've heard enough for tonight."_

Rather abruptly, Bakura cut off their link and left Ryou to wonder about the spirit. His past was rough. He had to watch all of his family be tortured and killed. He had reason to hate the Pharaoh, but it was his father not him.

Ryou looked at his Ring. He took it off and tossed it to the other side of his room. There was no getting rid of it, and he knew its horrid origins now.

"_I wish I hadn't asked..."_

"_Then ask no more questions and just let me achieve my goal."_

"_Whatever__ you__ say,__ Spirit.__"_ Ryou rolled his eyes and pulled his blankets over him, dozing off within minutes.

Bakura watched his host angrily pull his covers over him and smirked. Although he could be tough when he was angry he would never be menacing. He walked over to the ring which lay peacefully on the floor; it seemed out of place. Ryou's room was neat and tidy and not a thing was out of place; usually. He kneeled down and gently touched the ring and felt his spirit fall back into the chambers of the ring once more.


End file.
